


U SMELL GOOD

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 一点点yutoyama, 和一点点yokohina
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 虽然是个事实、但回头过来，丸山还是想要强调与赞美——ジャニ喜多川真的有一双独特的慧眼。这真的是个很了不起的天赋，反正丸山是做不到在一群看起来长得差不多的孩子里选出几个将来可能会蜕变成天使一样漂亮的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：存在未被标记的情况下，发情期解决对象是谁都可以的价值观

虽然是个事实、但回头过来，丸山还是想要强调与赞美——ジャニ喜多川真的有一双独特的慧眼。这真的是个很了不起的天赋，反正丸山是做不到在一群看起来长得差不多的孩子里选出几个将来可能会蜕变成天使一样漂亮的人。

像以前被亮嘲笑过的龟梨和也或是那个长着龅牙的大仓忠义。

然后当丸山发现，被选中的孩子当中经过青春期的分化成Alpha和Omega所占的比率高得惊人之后，丸山对他社长的尊敬程度更高一层。他甚至怀疑那位戴着墨镜的老人是不是有一个能够嗅到预知信息素的鼻子。

既然作为一个贩卖梦想的工厂，杰尼斯社的偶像是不能对外公开第三性别的——毕竟要给予各位梦想购买者足够的幻想空间。

但毕竟朝夕相处甚至一起度过青春期的门把，他们早已对彼此知根知底。

就像関ジャニ∞、虽然整体看起来也没有很高很壮或是特别娇柔漂亮，普普通通的，但其实七个人当中一个beta都没有。

丸山坐在乐屋的沙发上晃着脚，环视他的成员们：两个Omega与五个Alpha。他们即将开始一个节目的录制，而身为Omega的村上正不厌其烦地抹着气味掩盖剂，丸山眼神瞟到对面那个最近改变了形象荷尔蒙爆棚的正在吸拉面的大仓，要是被饭知道大概要破灭幻想了：谁能料到这个身材这么高这么壮的人是个娇小柔弱的O？丸山呲之以鼻，果然还是吃的太好营养过剩了。

“小忠。”丸山喊他。

“唔？”大仓抬头看他之前，吸完最后一撮面条。

“今天几号？”他明知顾问。

“唔？好像是9号…”大仓歪着头。

“10号、”隔壁的安田补充了句。

“噢好吧、”他一脸疑惑地看着丸山。

“对、10号。所以你是不是该向スタッフ请个假了。”丸山笑着说。

“啊…哦。”这才反应过来的大仓红了脸。接下来其他门把都听懂了，贴着横山坐的村上有些不自在的咳了声，“我去说吧。你……你们注意身体。”

在杰尼斯，同团之间结合的现象并不少见，甚至是私下普遍认为最便捷的解决发情期负担的方法。但真正标记彼此的又少之又少、大家都在心照不宣地尽量与彼此保持微妙的距离。而标记就意味着真正的结合，那是情投意合的伴侣才会做的事。没有人敢保证，这个就是与自己长相厮守的人。尤其是以前前辈们标记了彼此现在却闹崩、搞得双方都怒气冲冲地跑去医院去除标记的例子还在警醒他们要适可而止。

横和雏的关系是值得祝福的后者，而自己和大仓的关系则是前者。

毕竟他们都承担不起太多的责任。

大仓是他们之中分化最晚的。

说起来可能还有人不信，丸山还记得，大仓刚刚分化的那段时期，他是真的如同世间形容omega那样，五官线条温和、软软的瘦瘦的，喜欢撒娇（虽然现在也是）、笑起来就像个小姑娘一样。让人看着心里稀罕得很。

然而在那之前就是一个呆呆的愣头青。留着当时很in的长发，少话，用力忍耐的抿嘴笑，一副刻意装出来的冷酷公子形象。但是骨子里散发的那股傲气和固执劲儿以及抽条般的长高速度，加上迟迟未到的分化曾经让横山深信着这货绝对是个A，并以一顿烤肉作为赌注。

终于在收到大仓请假一个月的消息后，众人特意选了假期最后几天去探望他。站在门口大仓妈妈的尴尬脸色和扑鼻而来异常令人陶醉的味道让横山立刻为自己的钱包默哀，碍于性别的生理反应，最后还是让村上提着众人的礼物进去了。据说他还在里面叮嘱了大仓关于O的注意事项整整一个晚上。

剩下五人离开大仓家后，除了见过村上发情的横山和涉谷，其他人脸上都有不同程度的潮红。对于他们这些刚刚成年的年轻Alpha来说，第一次这么直白接触Omega信息素，是个很刺激的体验——各种方面。几年后锦户还承认当时差点硬了。事实上，对于丸山来说也是如此，他性格细腻，比起锦户完全的生理反应，他更迷恋于那阵难以形容的味道。他喜欢阅读喜欢写作、却找不到任何一个词语来描述大仓的信息素。

那个味道并不鲜明、好像是各种香料的混合体，又好像是他认知以外的气味。他只觉得、嗅到这个味道忽地令他想起某个在京都老家坐在庭院里闻着线香倾听风铃和心仪女孩的讲话声的下午。

让人充满迷恋又小心翼翼地克制——意识到这点的丸山为此焦虑了很久。

在后来烤肉会上，横山对他们说：“既然我们团现在有两位O，我们就要尽所能地保护他们。当然我说的不是性别歧视、而是发情期真的太危险了。从Jr开始我和昴的包里一直备着抑制剂，可能以后在集体活动的时候，你们也要备着了。还有…”说到这里，横山抬手抹了下鼻子——这是他惯用的表达害羞的动作，“必要时候……你们要帮他一下…”

“嗯。”回应他的是锦户。安田和丸山只是抿了口啤酒，默应了。

“横山君，要是你的话你会帮大仓吗？”散会前，安田问了一句。

所有人都知道横山和村上那若有若无的暧昧关系，虽然两人现在还没标记对方，但是其他人都觉得这是迟早的事。

“必要的话、我会。”横山的语气坚定的很。

丸山隆平能够和大仓忠义成为这种关系是偶然的。

那天是2010年的第一天。举办了第一场属于関ジャニ∞的跨年演唱会后，七人都闹哄哄的要去居酒屋通宵庆祝。丸山因为饰品漏在乐屋而脱离了大队，当时前所未有的兴奋和满足令他忽视了越来越浓的信息素。

在他推开乐屋的门时，他彻底清醒过来了。

又是那股令人血脉喷张又不得不把持住的味道，丸山震惊地盯着那股味道的发源体——大仓忠义，正一脸梨花带雨地跪在门旁，手还在用力抓紧门把——估计是听到别人的脚步声想要挪过来锁门。“マル…？”本来就糯糯的声音带着哭腔令他耳朵有些发痒，大仓脸上充满渴求的表情让他愣在原地。

“マル……”大仓的手放开了门把，用力扯住丸山的裤脚。大胆地用脸蹭着他的腿根，刚刚剪短的头发还不时擦过他的裆部。

丸山不可抑制地倒吸一口气，他努力忍耐这股令他窒息的崔情素。“小忠…”他赶忙把门锁上，扒开身上的人去翻自己的包包。很不幸，他包里那瓶由于没来得及跟新而过期了，大仓包里也找不到那瓶该死的他最需要的东西。

‘或许可以把横他们叫回来…’这么想着，丸山刚翻出手机就被拍开了。“マル…给我、求你了、”大仓把他扯倒在地上，拽着他的领子狠狠吻过去。对方的舌头入侵自己的城池那一刻，丸山就溃了最后的忍耐，这股气味就像罂粟，麻痹他的神经，卸下他的防备。丸山放纵自己搂紧大仓主动抬起的腰，揉搓着他那挺翘的臀部。忘我地与他交换彼此的唾液、这股令他疯狂的信息素包围他、臣服他、依恋他。

他们脱掉彼此的衣服，大仓的身体明明滚烫得很、却让他觉得温暖的恰到好处。大仓的后穴分泌出的液体甚至已经浸湿一大片布料，被丸山的手指入侵时，那张不停喘着气的嘴发出几声舒服的呜声。身体的结构无疑让他减少了进入时的负担，柔软湿润的后穴在他进入的一瞬就吸附着他，大仓被他冲撞地舒服地溢满眼泪。腿紧紧箍着丸山的腰，主动环住对方的肩，任由对方埋在胸前肆意舔吻。毫不压抑自己的声音、吟出最美妙的音乐。

被丸山刻意冷落了的前端不断地溢出白浊，却在一次次冲击中有意无意地擦过、他忍不住伸手去安抚，却被丸山用力按住了。“我想你被我操射。”声音异于以往、沙哑又低沉。丸山含住了对方的打了耳洞的耳垂，大仓尖叫着就这么发泄在空气中。

“真乖、”丸山笑着，将大仓一把抱了起来，他失神地跌入对方怀里却让柱体埋得更深。本来不断擦过子宫口消磨他耐心的柱体猛地深入了入口，大仓丰满的臀肉几乎碰到了丸山两颗涨得发痛的蛋。前所未有的舒畅令他们忘乎所以，丸山依旧被大仓的气味勾引，他沉迷地再次吻住那双被自己咬红的唇、身下不忘继续挺动。

“啊…呜……”喉咙被抑制不住的呻吟与来不及吞下的唾液呛到而发出虚弱的声音。大仓的双手埋在丸山的发间，用力地嗅着对方的气味。Alpha带着阳光般的味道包裹着大仓、他渴望这股味道渗透他的肌肤、他渴望这股味道的每一颗分子都能染进他的每一个细胞里。丸山的每一个触碰都能让大仓兴奋，每一处亲吻都能让他高潮，他沉醉于他的抚摸、他沉醉于他的进入、他沉醉于他的喘息。

【想标记他。】无数个声音在丸山的脑内回响、他想标记面前这个人，他想占有他。

“忠义、忠义、、、”他喊着他的名字，将对方直接翻了个身——让大仓着着实实坐在他的怀里。大仓被情欲熏染地失了神，他的手被丸山的扣住抱在身前。身后的人在不断亲吻，寻找他的腺体——那个散发着让丸山失去控制的气味的起源。

“マル！？啊!”最脆弱的地方正被丸山吮咬着。他想标记他。这个念头在大仓脑内浮起让他既甜蜜又恐惧。“不要…”他恳求、身后的人像是听到了，只是用力的吮下了一个吻痕，转而咬住他的肩膀。

身下的动作还在继续。

Omega体内包容着他、吸附着他，面前的曲线好看的背部已经布满了自己的咬痕，身上的人的呻吟被他撞得破碎。丸山伸手撸动大仓的前端、他清楚地感受到大仓的颤抖和更加高昂的声音。容纳他的后穴明显地收紧令丸山达到了高潮——他以仅剩不多的理智退出些许射在了子宫口外。

接着大仓拉着他躺在沙发上，持续到次日中午。

大仓清醒后，对丸山的第一句话就是【接下来的几天可不可以也继续拜托マル】

于是从这次以后，他们成为了彼此的解决对象。


	2. Chapter 2

直到现在、丸山仍然心心念念那个埋在大仓那好看的后颈里的腺体，好像只要咬住它、就能够切除这些气味对他的诱惑那般。

电梯门在两人面前缓缓打开，里面已经有人了。

山田看到两位前辈走进来，急急忙忙地鞠躬问好。被丸山哈哈笑着打断了“别客气啊别客气、我们家大仓还受你们照顾了呢。”丸山看着大仓和这位长相漂亮的后辈熟捻地打招呼，无意嗅到对方那股淡淡的甜甜的味道。‘原来也是一个O。’丸山想，但其中若有若无地混杂着另一种味道让他意识到——这位后辈已经有主了。

原来这个世界上有人的味道会这么甜啊、像草莓一样…就在丸山还在一边探索着嗅着气味的时候，电梯停在了底层。出现在面前的、是他另一个后辈的面孔——中岛裕翔。个子高得令他羡慕的后辈察觉他暗自在嗅自己门把的时候、耿直地板起了脸。心虚的丸山别过脸看向别处。

‘…糟糕了、该不会误会了吧…’丸山钩住大仓的肩。

山田还乖巧地拉着中岛向前辈们道别，中岛默默打量了他们两人，察觉到他们应该是伴侣后，微微鞠了个躬，然后跟凉介离开了。

“呜哇…真是没想到。”大仓小声道，目随那对完美身高差伴侣上车离开。

“对啊、真是没想到…”丸山刚才确实被中岛那占有欲给威慑到了。大概标记之后，自己也会变成这样吧… 

标记。

又来了，这个不该有的念头。他不自主地看着大仓的后颈。

两人为即将到来的发情期准备好了足够的粮食与日用品，在车里讨论了会儿、最终还是决定去大仓家。

大仓虽然是个O，但是长年的健身和打鼓让身体得到很好的锻炼，从而减少了性别上的缺陷。丸山拐起一箱啤酒外加两板鸡蛋跟在同样抱着一箱刚从商场采购回来的蔬菜和各种雪藏食品的大仓后面、看他笨手笨脚地掏钥匙开门。

和雏一样、他们都是独立又强势的Omega，无论是健壮的体格和坚强的个性，除了一个月总有几天不便、丝毫没有让门把们觉得他们是‘需要被照顾’的Omega。这样的雏和小忠、丸山最喜欢了。

这么想着、刚踏入大仓家的丸山凑到前面的人身后亲了一下对方的脸颊。

“唔！！？マル别闹、”大仓不自在地瞪了正笑眯眯的始作俑者。

即使做过比这更加羞耻几百倍的事，大仓仍然会因为丸山一个淡淡的吻而脸红。可能清醒与发情时相比更加不同吧。丸山用手指点了下大仓的下唇，跑进厨房放东西了。

“今晚要吃点什么吗？”大仓很自然地围上围裙，在箱子里翻翻找找。

“鲑鱼、”

“没买。”大仓秒答，“マル你都不喜欢吃鲑鱼、”他嘟囔，从里面拿出一盒味增和鸡胸肉“鸡肉炒饭吧、还有味增汤…”

看到大仓已经在准备开始料理，他决定还是走出去打发下时间。他把雪藏食品放进冰箱后，顺了罐啤酒在客厅沙发前的地毯上坐了下来。大仓的品味很好，整个客厅装潢色调明亮又慵懒，再加上毛茸茸的地毯和靠上去软绵绵的沙发，哪怕他因为通告忙了一整天都能很快因此而放松下来。

丸山开始嗅着空气中那股淡淡的信息素。

——真的太好闻了。

丸山觉得他脸可能有点红、大概是因为啤酒的关系。

不是没有接触过Omega的信息素、雏的发情期他碰巧遇上过两回，虽然最后都是让抑制剂或者横解决了。那些灌入他鼻子的信息素虽然很吸引人，但却是可知的。雏是雨后森林里混杂着麝香的清新味道、山田君是甜却不太腻的草莓味、龟梨则是玫瑰花那样的味道……可是、这么多年了，他依旧不知道大仓的气味是什么。但是却是最吸引他的。

厨房里传来食材下锅的吱吱声、然后是扑鼻而来的肉香味。丸山尽情放松地靠在沙发上喝啤酒，脑内已经勾画出大仓是怎样游刃有余地料理出他理想的菜式，嘴里或许还小声哼着他喜欢那几首歌…光是这些幻想就把丸山的心填满了。

——他觉得他是喜欢大仓忠义的。

“マル”大仓从厨房那探出头、“帮个忙、我围裙带子掉啦…”他示意般地露出甩甩满是油的手，转过身——那个被休闲裤勾勒出的挺翘的形状。

“唔…唔！”糟糕的念头一闪而过，丸山含着一嘴的啤酒克制着面部表情走过去。

——好吧、可能比想象中还喜欢。

晚餐后，两人窝在地毯上看了一部电影。在丸山洗澡时大仓甚至还与昴、横在线玩了几盘MH。整个晚上平静地像只是男子高中生跑到好友家借宿一样。丸山摊在沙发上看漫画、本以为在大仓会在睡觉前和他进一步做些什么，结果大仓伸脚踢了他一下，“床铺我整理好了，要是你困了可以先去睡。”他用下巴示意客房的位置。

“呃…！？噢、好的。”过大的反应让大仓投来疑惑的视线，丸山这才把满脸讶异收起来。

大仓只有在发情的时候才会和丸山一起睡、平时哪怕是一个淡淡的身体接触都会让大仓不自在。丸山甚至觉得对方是不是讨厌他了，是不是其实谁都可以。

丸山很想强行标记他，每次做爱的时候都想把大仓用力摁在床上，狠狠地咬住他的暗腺。让他再也不能这么毫无防备地随意散发他那该死诱人的信息素。他想要大仓属于他。永远的。丸山开始控制不住内心的那股别扭又强势的欲望。他的脑内甚至突然冒出锦户的脸、丸山知道，亮对大仓很感兴趣。虽然不清楚他对大仓的感情、估计锦户想要标记大仓的欲望不会比自己少就是了。

Alpha特有的占有欲激起了丸山的愤怒。

本来悠哉游哉地摊在沙发上玩手机的大仓感觉到空气中的信息素不对劲、原本平静又温暖的阳光气味突然变得压抑，充满怒气地包裹着脆弱的omega。“マル？！”大仓惊恐地看着那边一直低着头的丸山。

对面的人猛地抬起头，一瞬间狠戾的神情令大仓呼吸一窒，“啊、抱歉。想起了些很烦恼的事情……”丸山连忙收回信息素用微笑掩饰自己的失控，过大的情绪波动影响了他对信息素的控制。

“你没事吧?”刚刚看起来完全不像是烦恼那么简单啊…

“嗯…我先去睡了。有事就找我吧。”丸山回避对方的视线。

“マル！”大仓叫住他，羞涩地低头像自言自语般囔囔：“一直以来，真的很谢谢你…要是你觉得麻烦的话、可以不用管我的……我可以找……唔！？”脸被用力捏住，大仓惊讶地看着面前这个突然生气的人。

“找什么？亮？还是安？或者是昴？还是哪个粉丝或者路人？”空气中弥漫着比方才还要威慑十足的信息素，大仓开始颤抖，“小忠谁都可以的吗？”丸山的声音沙哑且低沉。“任由其他阴茎插进你的屁股都可以、对吗?反正不管怎样你都会爽的。”他用力咬住大仓的嘴唇。Alpha过于强势的信息素催使了大仓的发情期到来、Omega的信息素在向他屈服，他在讨好他。

“婊子。”被吻地七荤八素后，大仓迷迷糊糊地听到丸山这么说。接着他就被强烈的情欲熏得失去意识。

说不定マル是对的，他就是个等操的Omega。大仓感受到自己的衣服被尽数脱光，下身被随意安抚后面就被直接闯入了。一点都不温柔的性爱，他却依然感觉到像是要到达天堂般的愉悦。

大仓的手用力地抓着身下的沙发，身后的动作霸道又强势、每一次的撞击都让他不由自主地发出充满情欲与痛苦的呻吟，他看不到丸山的表情、同样丸山也看不到他止不住的眼泪。

待大仓醒过来，已经是次日下午。

他和丸山四肢交缠着窝在床上，体内还含着丸山的性器。他把他抱得很紧，脸紧紧地埋在大仓胸前。空气中混合着的两个人的味道让大仓感到安心，但回想到昨晚丸山对他说的那些话，心脏却被用力地握着一样，令他呼吸困难。

“小忠、醒来啦？”丸山抬头的时候、头发蹭得他有些痒。

“……”大仓没有说话、直直看向丸山一如既往笑嘻嘻软绵绵的表情。良久，他主动抬起丸山的下巴，吻过去。

大仓的吻技很好。这个在丸山和他第一次接吻的时候，就体会到了。

嘴唇被含住吮吸、舌头恰到好处地伸进去与丸山的交缠，不时勾起前端拨撩丸山的上颚、让对方又痒又麻。修长的腿攀上他的跨有意地向前顶，让本来就在体内的性器陷地更深。大仓舒服地叹气、他的呼吸已经急促——发情期正式开始了。

顺着对方向自己张开的腿，丸山一把搂住大仓将他压在身下、他进入地更深了。感受丸山在自己体内越来越粗，大仓突然自豪地勾了下嘴角。像炫耀像嘲讽。丸山还沉醉在那抹魅惑的笑、胸口就被大仓抬起左脚碾着。脚趾还刻意压过他胸前的突起。

“小忠、”丸山猛地抓住胸前的腿向前压，向前一挺，他听到大仓惊叫出来。找到令对方舒服的方法，丸山更是全力冲刺着。敏感点被不停折磨，大仓只感到前所未有的愉悦和忘我。他不停叫着丸山的名字，直到自己高潮两次后丸山才在他体内发泄出来。

大仓感受体内那隔着一层硅胶的温暖，情不自禁地收紧。“你说、我会不会怀孕啊、”他迷迷糊糊地说。明明只是个发情期中的人的胡话、却让丸山再次硬了。

【怀孕】

【想把你射到怀孕】

【想要你生出我的孩子】

“那我让小忠怀孕好不好？”丸山咬住大仓的下巴、动作充满爱怜。

他知道他得不到答复。只好当做不在意地深吻大仓，双手轻柔地按着对方可能已经开始劳累的腰。

“好。”丸山吻着大仓脖子时，喉结随着单音震动。强抑住内心快要幸福地跳出来的悸动，只是亲了下大仓的脸。“现在你再睡会，我煮些吃的给你。”他们已经差不多一天没进食了，发情期才刚刚开始，他得趁空隙补充能量。

他小心翼翼地从大仓体内退出，随便扯了件浴袍皮上身。刚刚勃起的性器还未能得到满足，在空气中显得精神奕奕。思量着在厕所解决一下的丸山有些尴尬地移下床，却被大仓扯住了衣摆。

“我帮你。”大仓还是迷迷糊糊的，但潜意识觉得他不能让丸山就这么走掉。于是还没等到丸山的回应，他径直拉过对方的腰，脱下上面的避孕套，低头含住丸山的性器。这还是他第一次帮丸山，以往对方也有帮他口过。他只能按照回忆学着动作。

不能用牙齿磕到、需要用嘴唇包着牙齿撸动它，用舌头舔，用嘴唇啄、再轻轻吮吸……他没有看丸山，光是口中那慢慢胀大的东西就够让他卖力了。嘴唇开始麻、大仓有些不耐烦地抬手揉着丸山的囊袋，上方的呼吸明显乱了。

于是他故意发出水声，手里继续揉按着。突然被丸山用力按住头，口中的巨物不断抽送着，直到大仓的生理盐水溢出眼眶。终于，一阵腥味呛进喉咙。嘴上、脸上都沾上了丸山的精液，扑鼻的信息素缭乱他的神经。

大仓的后穴再次分泌出肠液……

两人正式进食是次日清晨。无休止的性爱让两人几乎是饿着醒来，于是丸山索性一下子做了一大煲柏汁和玉子烧。听到大仓不停抱怨玉子烧太咸和柏汁好烫的声音，丸山一整恍惚。好像他们就是一对平凡的伴侣、一对夫妇，而不是不能够恋爱的偶像、而不是不敢向他确认心情的门把。

“マル、”突然被叫住，走神的丸山吓了一跳。

“嗯？”

“其实那天晚上、我要说的不是那些……”大仓把脸埋在碗里，没有看他。丸山瞬间明白了，他指的是那晚自己的失常。“小忠、对不起…我、”他率先打断大仓的话。他怕会失去这段关系。

“不是的、我一定要和你说清楚。那天我想说的是…额…情趣玩具……”一开始抬起头匆匆忙忙的解释又变成深深埋头的尴尬。“我只是不希望因为我而耽误你”他重重地呼出气，“虽然事务所明文不允许谈恋爱，但是我们都不小了，该为自己以后着想才是。你不该把这些精力放在陪我发情上、”他挠挠自己鼻子，“我也知道横在私下对你们说过要照顾我、我只是不想麻烦你们。我怕耽误了你。マル”

丸山忍着心里那股不知名的酸痛，他终于知道昨晚大仓为什么这么主动了、他只是在补偿他，“那你以后怎样？帮自己找个Alpha？或者就靠着情趣玩具直到性功能衰退？”

大仓哽住了、他从来都没有想过自己的事。找Alpha对他来说根本不可能、他没有自信把自己的性别暴露在不信任的人面前，而且他的性别也很难向那些长相可爱的Beta或者Omega示好。

“我以为你看出来了、”见大仓无言，丸山笑了、却比哭还难看。“我一直这么喜欢你。我以为你知道的。”

“我从来就没有把你当作普通的泄欲对象。小忠、我很乐意帮助你。甚至希望只有我才能够满足你。只要想到要是那天我不在、是安或者亮跟你上床了，我就会感到前所未有的愤怒。”丸山抬手捂住自己的脸、“我知道自己很讨厌、我不该这么想他们的。但是、我真的想你只有我一个。”

丸山等了好久，对面的人都没有说话。于是他默默抹掉脸上的泪，站起来，“那个、我还是先走吧。大仓过了前几天会好些的、加油哦。或者我待会叫雏来照顾你、、”从始至终他都不敢看大仓的眼睛，然后他落荒而逃。


	3. 番外

在丸山和大仓这段关系，大仓觉得自己才是自卑的那个。

他分化成Omega其实是他意料之中的事。父母虽然是一A一0，但是在他发现自己五官比起弟弟看来越来越柔和，越来越多长辈说他长得和女孩子一样的时候，他就多少意识到了。青春期的情绪总是多变的，少年脑袋里的天马行空令他自我封闭了好段时间。他不爱说话不爱笑，靠着蛮力而刻苦工作着，后来还抱有希望地发现自己抽条般的长高以及横山那个信誓旦旦地打赌，结果忽然袭来的发情热摧毁了他的最后希望。

那时候，同样身为O的村上和他说了很多，也主动向他坦白了与横的关系。从难以抑制的身体关系到如今陷入单向暗恋的烦恼。“如果不是真的身不由己，我宁愿保持距离。”雏当时对他说这句话时的表情直到现在他都记得。虽然这两人后来能够互通心意顺顺利利在一起了，但大仓现在大概能够体会到那时雏的心情了。

被雏多少暗示过选A时以及标记要谨慎，必要情况也可以找门把寻求帮助，也被介绍了一堆让他难以启齿的玩具。然而当天晚上大仓就在网上按照雏给的玩具列表买了个遍、他不想找门把处理这些事情，太难为情了。

从那天开始他的嗅觉就变得很灵敏，他从来没有想到过人的身上可以散发这么奇特的味道。休假结束后，推开乐屋的门，安田乐呵呵地跑过来一如既往地与大仓分享趣事，扑面而来的是清爽的青草味，还有亮包容的海洋气息、昴有些呛鼻的香柠檬以及横山的雪松味。众人一致将信息素收敛起来，尽力营造出令大仓安心的氛围。实际上他也确实感到安心和自在很多，然而心里一阵莫名的不甘心仍然挥之不去。

“小忠！”阳光般温暖的味道伴随着那人的声音一同包裹着他，大仓一瞬间乱了心神。“マル？”他看着与自己齐高的人，对方的酒窝甜得一如既往。

暖暖的、明朗的味道。

忍不住想要再多靠近些。

结果下一秒那人就离开了，像是反应过来自己信息素没有控制好那样慌慌忙忙的。

什么嘛，超级狡猾的。大仓想。

有一群可靠的性别A门把身兼哥哥的好处就是能够无处不在地被保护着。因此在関8人气渐渐起来后，大仓是最喜欢团番的。不管是有嘉宾还是只有他们七人，无论是talk和反应，他都能被包裹在令人安心的氛围里、尽情尝试着各种综艺反应。而空气中弥漫的、其中就有那股阳光的味道。

早期的团番很辛苦，为了提高人气他们要做很多自己很不喜欢却只为博人眼球的事。像雏、明明处于发情期，却被要求在大冬天的摔进热水里。但他依旧猛磕一瓶抑制剂照做了。世道对他们太不公，而他们选择逆流而上。

大仓身为末子多少被护住了，但他所付出的也不比其他人少、尤其有村上这个努力到极致的存在。靠抑制剂熬过发情期然后被节目企划恶意对待的时候也不是没有、他都咬咬牙挺过了。但身为Omega，最大的阻力无非就是发情期。

一直以为自己处理的很好，结果还是失算了。

不应该掉以轻心的。

失神中，躺在乐屋地上的他闻到了那阵他心仪的阳光味道。然后一切失控就在门把被拧开的瞬间。

那是他第一次尝到Alpha的味道。

大仓在丸山释放在他内里的时沉醉地用力嗅着身上人侧颈。

欲罢不能的、

想被永远沾上的……

大仓朦胧中想起了雏和他说过的话——

如果不是真的身不由己，我宁愿保持距离。

在那次之后，大仓先前在演艺圈里建起的自信瞬间被摧毁地残破不堪了。他开始不安、开始为难。他拿捏不好与丸山的关系：平日在门把中笑嘻嘻的对方其实在私下是会和自己发生这样那样的事的。他会不会觉得自己很麻烦、会不会觉得自己技术很烂、会不会嫌弃自己并不是个又娇小又会撒娇的O……

哪怕不确定因素实在太多，他却从来没有考虑过结束与丸山的这段关系。这股温暖的气息令他难以割舍。

他觉得有点上瘾了、

名叫丸山隆平。

后来大仓学会掩饰。

托映画类工作越来越多的福，他变得能够在电视前游刃有余了，面对合作搭档也是、面对导演们也是、面对丸山也是。他逐渐能够在丸山面前做到自然地相处，能够让所有人都觉得他们看起来就像相同性别的好兄弟那样喜欢打闹喜欢拌嘴，能够成为对方的心灵支柱。

这是大仓忠义，又不是大仓忠义。

他巧妙地回避了暗恋丸山的——那卑微的一面，又将两人在银幕前的些许couple感表现得淋漓尽致。想要大胆又只能小心翼翼。内里怀着想要被标记的心情，每次都在后颈被轻轻咬过的时候像洪水那般复发，只能边幻想着自己腺体被咬后的满足感，边拒绝着丸山进一步的动作。

也就只有在彼此抚摸的时候，大仓才会偷偷泄露他的小心思了。假装他们是爱人，假装他们能够互通心意的占有彼此。

然而如大仓所想，一切都会随着时间而变质的。毕竟两人保持这种关系也六七年、虽然他并不是每个发情期都需要与丸山一起度过，但两人对彼此的身体也已经驾轻熟路了。每次大仓都能够感觉到，丸山对他释放的信息素已经和以前有点不一样了。对方连在银幕前，经常互动的人也不是他。

感情终于在那天爆发。乐屋里，本来还一边思索着接下来自己的工作档期一边苦恼丸山什么时候才提起一起度过即将到来的发情期。结果对方提起的时候，还故意装作忘记了这码事。自己也变得狡猾了，大仓想。所以他故意在做饭的时候，还诱--惑对方帮自己系好围裙。也不知丸山是GET不到还是故意无视的，发情期以外的性【】爱并没有像大仓希望的那样发生。

失落、自卑、绝望。

所有的负面情绪混杂着以前与丸山相处的所有回忆溢满了大仓的思绪。他觉得他有点呼吸不过来了。

留意到丸山一晚上的不自在，以及不同以往的落寞情绪，大仓将自己的视线躲在手机后。屏幕里的小人是十分钟内的第四次GameOver了，丸山那边依然没有动静、倒是空气中弥漫的信息素不知在什么时候变得冷冽起来——マル生气了。

分化成Omega以来第一次如此赤裸地感受来自信息素的压迫，性别迫使他软弱服输，大仓颤抖着望向丸山，叫了对方一声，他才反应过来调整信息素。

早就觉得他心有所属了、果然是觉得自己很麻烦吧。他握紧手心，在丸山打算起身去客房的时候叫住他。

“要不还是算了吧、”大仓故作镇静一股脑的说了一堆他违心的话，却在混沌中被用力地捏住下巴。

丸山盛怒着，平日阳光的气息突然就如过度灼热的阳光又像暴风雨般卷席大仓在发情期临界点所剩无几的意志力，被情欲吞噬前，他听到那人说“婊子”

眼角顿时觉得酸酸的，就像尝过的腌制失败的酸梅那样。


	4. Chapter 4

下一次见到大仓已经是半个月后，在一次专辑准备上。七人尽可能挤出所有时间放在新专辑里，丸山有意回避可能最人齐的时间段、到了下午三点多才到录音室。结果在那录音的只有大仓还有正准备走的涉谷。

“哟、マル好晚啊。”涉谷和他打招呼。而大仓正在其中一个录音室里面，似乎没有留意到他。上次匆忙离开后，丸山打了电话叫雏过去照应大仓，估计现在横和小涉都知道了。“小涉、对啊，家里那边有点事。”丸山说。

“撒谎了哦、”涉谷指了他的嘴巴——正在微微撅起。“他最近状态也怪怪的。不管你们怎样、都给我处理好。”涉谷背起包包，走了。

涉谷说的没错，他们走了这么久，有多少成就便有多少痛苦，他们感情有多好吵架就有多凶。每当发生闹别扭冷战的时候，始作俑者就要主动解决事端——这是七人不约而同的规矩。

可这又不是普通的吵架这么简单…丸山苦恼地目送涉谷离开。和制作人打完招呼、跟スタッフ的指使走进录音室。大仓就在和他隔一个玻璃的房间，他在麦克风前站定，大仓这才留意到他来了。

笨拙地忽视那人投来的视线，丸山埋头在歌词纸中。新歌的旋律很好记，加上小样在家也听了好几回、以一个半小时两首曲子的速度，丸山很快就完成了今天的工作。走出录音室前留意了下隔壁，果然已经没有人了。

“マル。”带着溢满心腔的酸涩感走进休息室的时候，意料之外地看到大仓在等他。

“オオクラ、还没走啊、”他装作不在意，也没有像往常那样叫他小忠。丸山躲过大仓直直投过来的视线，埋头在包包里翻找着不可能找到的东西。

“我在等你啊。”声音坦荡又低沉。

丸山一下子慌了手脚，更是把手机拿了起来，对着屏幕划划点点——手段一点都不高明，他自嘲。“啊、我今晚约了人…抱歉、”说出来的声音是颤抖的。又是乐屋，两人的关系从乐屋开始然后要从乐屋结束了吗。

“我只是想你谈谈、”

感受到大仓慢慢走进，丸山猛地抬起头打断他，“小忠，给你添麻烦了，真的很对不起，把那天的话忘了好不好、是我那天胡乱过头了。”

所以可不可以不要和我断绝关系？

“那我们之间的所有事都当作没发生过？”丸山听到大仓说。

“不是的、”身体不受控制地先一步拉住大仓的手又像碰到热水一般弹开。

“…那先走吧，去你家。”大仓率先拿起包，转身离开了，丸山甚至还能在大仓身上嗅到丝丝自己的味道。

然而待丸山收拾完到唱片公司一楼时，大仓已经上出租车先走一步了。还没想到如何去面对，丸山想了想还是去超市采购一番。他说不好现在的心情，就像即将行刑的囚犯、等待的是最终的、早已决定的、最绝望的审判。惩罚他脱口而出的实话、惩罚他不知好歹的恋情、明明保持现状的话还可以一直陪在他身边的……

“我回来了、”结果还是耽误了整整一个小时，丸山拎着一大堆囤积用的日用品和速食面进门——里面空无一人。如果不是看到玄关的鞋子，他甚至以为大仓已经走了——虽然此刻他更希望大仓已经走了。

“マル！拜托拿条毛巾给我！”发现人在浴室却是令丸山有些惊讶的。“快点、”浴室里传来大仓的催促声，丸山没有多想，赶忙从衣柜里拿出浴巾走进更衣室，然后被一个湿漉漉的躯体抱住了。

“一起洗、”丸山听到大仓说。

沉沦在这温柔乡里是顺其自然的，不想挣扎不想抵抗，只想直面对个人的欲望、只想让他沾上自己的味道、只想填满他的身体。空气中弥漫着水蒸气与大仓那毫不收敛的信息素，他翘起的发尾微湿、脸色微红，抚摸的动作心急又克制、衣服被胡乱的脱掉，亲吻着磕磕绊绊地走进浴室。

“一次都好、想不发情的时候和你做。”大仓带着压抑不住的颤抖环住丸山脖子，像是怕对方逃走一样。

丸山打开花洒，恰到好处的温水浇在两人身上，他用力抱住大仓在肩窝舔咬着，由于刚从浴缸出来，对方的身子还是烫的——是可以烫伤丸山的温度。大仓偏开头让对方更全面地贴着自己，主动撸动着丸山下体。然后他听到丸山低沉又急促的声音说：“无论多少次都行。”

一把被推到在浴缸里，丸山望着跨坐在自己身上的大仓，又惊又喜。

大仓隐忍地看着他，扶着丸山完全勃起的分身对准自己的后穴坐了下去。丸山充满欲望的视线看着两人交合的位置令大仓突然后悔做这个举动了。感受到大仓的迟疑，丸山扶住对方挺翘的臀部并往下压。“唔！”Omega的呻吟脱口而出，早就分泌出来的体液让他很顺利的接纳丸山、待大仓完全坐在他身上的时候，两人都舒服的叹了口气。

“干我。”大仓趴在他身上，吮了下丸山的酒窝。

大仓忠义当然喜欢丸山隆平，喜欢了很久很久，小心翼翼又按捺不住的喜欢。那晚丸山的告白对大仓来说简直像做梦一样的喜悦，可是对方那躲避的态度最后让他决定主动出击、反正到最后是自己会错意了也没关系——就当是分手炮好了。

听到大仓的话，丸山收起先前被动的气势、翻身将大仓压下去猛地抽出下体，“别后悔、小忠。”还在为对方抽出感到舒服又不安、下一秒就被猛地填满了。“啊、慢点…”丸山用力操弄着身下的人，没来得及顾及身后的浴缸、大仓被狠狠撞在浴缸壁上，早就知道丸山的size惊人，没想到此刻在大仓体内又粗了一圈。

“等、マ…！”尚未说完的话被堵在嘴里，丸山正忘情的吻着他，猴急地吮着大仓的舌尖又生怕漏了哪里似的用舌尖扫过大仓的嘴唇，继而慢了亲吻的速度、大仓睁开眼，却发现丸山从始至终在看他。好像使出所有的力气去看一个人一样、心里灌满了蜜，大仓双腿夹住丸山的腰，搂紧他。

得到了对方的回应，丸山加快了抽插速度，身下的人被他抚慰地喘气连连，平日低沉的音色如今因为快感而升高、加上让丸山欲罢不能的、软糯的尾音。空气中填满了大仓的味道——那股令他着迷了很久很久的味道。分身不断碾压大仓的敏感点，熟悉的酸爽感从尾脊骨传变全身。

“マ…マルちゃん”声音染上哭腔，丸山依旧没有放慢速度，双手还套弄着大仓的前端。双重的快感让大仓很快就射了出来。紧接着丸山一把抱起对方，让他再次坐在自己身上挺动着胯部、咬住大仓的喉结，感受它在自己齿下颤抖着、呻吟着。

待大仓第二次发泄时丸山才全数释放在他体内，然后他就听到丸山说：“喜欢、我喜欢你小忠，很喜欢你。”丸山贴着他的额头，用力嗅大仓的信息素、呢喃，“我爱你。”

大仓笑着亲吻对方的鼻尖。

“我也爱你マル。”

两人简单擦了身子进了卧室。大仓的视线不曾离开丸山，对方亦是如此，长时间的单向恋爱好不容易有了结果，他们只想享受这份安逸。“我想标记你”大仓枕着自己的手臂，无尽的爱意透过那双棕色的眼眸传达到丸山眼中。

“嗯。”丸山轻巧地压在大仓身上，温柔地吻上对方微红的唇。这次他没有心急，而是像品尝高级料理那般，慢慢享受着。两人的舌尖交缠、大仓放松地享受丸山含住他的下唇，下颚被挑逗时还肆意发出呻吟。

丸山一路亲吻大仓的后背，吮下一个个吻痕，止于尾脊。他感受到空气中再次浓烈的信息素，伸出舌头进入对方的后穴。“唔？！很脏…别！呜啊…”想要阻止却被对方握住了分身、有技巧的套弄加上后穴传来的从未感受过的快感让大仓不知所措、他喘息呻吟着，最后释放在丸山手上。

丸山啃了大仓屁股一口。

“マル！啊、”还想抱怨对方的举动，下一秒后穴就被填满了。大仓开始抱怨丸山总是一声不吭的进入了。

后背附上了另一副温暖的躯体，丸山过近的在他耳边喘息。‘他很舒服。’光是这个念头就让大仓脸红耳赤了，身后的动作缓慢且温柔，惹的大仓的呻吟也控制不住地拉长。可缓慢的进入并不能满足被挑起性欲的Omega，大仓开始难耐地摆动腰肢，祈求更进一步的动作。“别急、”丸山特意停下动作，开始亲吻对方的脖子啃咬大仓的肩膀。气息惹得大仓很痒，身后的Alpha源源不断的用信息素刺激他，它包裹着他却又不满足他。

后穴分泌出的体液径直划过大腿渗入床单，显得淫荡的很。感受到大仓不断吸附他的分身，丸山又用力地将自己挺入，直至子宫口。“啊…マル太狡猾了…”瞬间的快感让大仓溢出眼泪，接下来丸山就如他所愿地用力冲刺着。

“小忠、”在大仓发泄后，丸山抱起他，咬住大仓的后颈。“忍着。”丸山从身后安抚着抱住大仓的腰，寻找他的暗腺。腺体被埋得不深但是也不浅，他只能通过咬才能找到大仓的。最脆弱的地方被咬了又咬令大仓感到不适、而丸山按耐住心痛舔掉冒出的血珠，继续寻找。

腺体被咬到时大仓敏感的发出一声痛呼，知道自己找对位置了，丸山便加深力度让自己的信息素注射进去。

大仓是他的了。

那瞬间丸山这么想。空气中的信息素好像变得不同了，是确确实实地混杂着自己信息素的味道。这刻他要被幸福和满足溢满了。他完全拥有了大仓忠义。

丸山还在咬着他，身下却开始动作。他肆无忌惮地进入了大仓的子宫口，“会…会怀孕的…”他的Omega撒娇着对他说。前所未有的深度无疑加深了大仓的快感、方才软下的性器再次抬头。

“那就生出来。”两人沉醉在情欲与幸福中无法自拔。

最终还是选择带套，丸山释放出的液体隔着薄薄的膜刺激着大仓的深处，惹得大仓高潮后像只满足的猫往丸山身上仰。

“标记我。”丸山将鼻子埋在大仓的发间，那是自己用的那款洗发水的味道。

高潮后的两人脸上都不约而同地潮红，丸山还没平复下来就被大仓从身后搂住。对于Alpha来说，背部是很脆弱的位置，后颈被用牙齿附上、丸山本能地想反抗，隐忍潜在的烦躁与不安，让对方寻找自己的腺体。可能大仓已经被他标记了，寻着信息素找的更快些，他很快完成了标记步骤。

两人赤裸地缠在一起，感受空气中各自所迷恋的、属于对方的味道。大仓静静地听着丸山其实笨拙又真诚的情话。

填满心头的，是难以言喻的幸福。

END


	5. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个发生在正文以前的故事

大仓和安田出过绯闻。

不是荧幕上的Couple运营，而是真材实料的上过报纸。说是被捕捉到同居而且嗅到两个人身上的信息素是混合在一起的。顿时仓安CP爆红，高个子A和小个子O怎么看怎么配，还说大仓君的信息素充满野性又清爽，是青草的味道。安田君则是香甜的甘菊味，还混着一丝阳光的温暖。信息素的描述与两人性别暴露一阵子激起8er们的无限幻想，推特上的CP饭吹的他们俩不在一起就会世界末日似的。

当事人看到报道后笑成傻逼。

锦户亮嫌弃地看着在沙发上笑得歪倒在一起的大仓安田。他们俩那段时间刚好是安田在大仓家留宿来着，偶尔一次出门的时候却都忘记了掩盖信息素，结果狗仔更是误认了两人的性别了。

“我是个A。全世界公认的A。”大仓仰头自豪地和他的门把说。

“等到你不再需要每个月休假我就承认你是个A、”雏对大仓的嫌弃程度堪比亮，“出面澄清真的很麻烦啊……”

“我和安都有好好去道歉的说…”大仓变得委屈起来。

“下次给我注意点、”雏一副恨铁不成钢的模样。

“反过来看，也意外得到关注啊。这段时间你们俩的2shot会很受欢迎吧。”横看得很明白，向相方投去一个安慰的眼神，村上表示不满地喷出一口气。

“你们那段时间住一起干嘛、”亮看向那对腻歪在一起的AO，要是有一天有人宣布他们在一起了，亮也毫不出奇。不过丸绝对会不肯的吧。锦户·早已看透一切·亮瞟了一眼丸山，结果对上对面的昴了然的眼神，然后看到自报道后一直状态失常的丸山因自己的发言瞬间有了精神。

“安帮我修了几把吉他，顺带就留宿了几天。”大仓随意带过话题——但他们都猜事实绝对不止如此，但也不好追问了。事后大家将话题转移到即将开始规划行程的演唱会上，大仓这会小心翼翼地瞟了一眼丸山，发现对方也在看他。

“……”

这可真够尴尬的。大仓心虚地移开视线。

丸山隆平最近过得不太顺心。吃个饭会噎着，喝个水会呛着的那种，所以感觉大仓在躲着他，并觉得到对方把注意力放到另一个人身上所产生的不安也属于‘不顺心’的范围之中了。

就连狗仔都看得比他明白。

完美的身高差，却有着相反的气场，一A一O，年长者的包容与来自末子的依赖，这是丸山在大仓与安田两人身上看到的。托Friday的福，现在全日本都觉得大仓忠义与安田章大在交往，仿佛他们才是天生一对。

可明明丸山才是一直帮助大仓度过发情期的那个人。

是丸山亲吻大仓给予对方临时标记，是丸山散发信息素使迷茫中的大仓安心，是丸山进入大仓的身体安抚对方最迫切的渴望…….

‘明明是我……’胸腔反着一股酸气，丸山咬住了下唇。他们从来不属于彼此，仅仅是相互帮助的关系，而任何一方都能够选择解除这个不成文的约定。

或许大仓厌倦他，想选择更好的那个。

但这不公平，因为丸山从来都只喜欢大仓身上的味道。

不甘且无力的心情使丸山在结束一次演唱会排练后，颓然地倒在他身旁的昴身上。Alpha主唱刚刚回到乐屋休息，带着一身汗水还没来得及换洗，丸山亦然。来自另一个Alpha的信息素扑鼻而来，带着十足的侵略感，换作其他任何两个正常的A都难以忍受并有可能烦躁地惹生事端。

但神奇的，昴的信息素向来都与其他成员的相融度高，与横山冰冷充满距离感的气场不同，这个小个子主唱虽然看起来一副生人勿进的样子，但身上散发出来的Alpha气场从来都是包容的有力量的，它嗅起来会带着充满挑衅的刺鼻，可一旦你成为昴所认可的对象，它就变得温和且可靠。

丸山欣赏着身旁这个充满天赋与力量的Alpha，又不禁认为自己的信息素未免也太弱了点，丸山或许算是一个优质的A但这并不代表没有人会比他更加强大。而大仓——只要是一个聪明的Omega——都会选择更好的。

兴许被丸山贴得太近感觉热了，昴挣扎着扭动身子，想把人甩掉。但丸山不会让他得逞，就像以往任何一次玩闹，他环着昴较为瘦小的身体，撒娇着，“subaru再借我靠靠嘛，好累。”

小老头在他怀里挣扎，还在叫嚣着不放开就把他的腿打断之类的威胁，丸山自己也感觉有些过了（主要是他太热啦）正打算放开他，几条毛巾朝他们脸上盖过来。

昴像一只猫似张牙舞爪地将毛巾扯下来，他们俩一并朝攻击方向望去，还在笑嘻嘻的丸山瞬间梗住了。

“快去洗澡！”刚从淋浴间走出来的大仓身上还散发着一股热气，他脸颊微红，兴许是洗澡时闷出来的，又或者是对不断散发信息素的两只Alpha气得忍无可忍。

敏感如涉谷昴，他当然知道这阵子丸山情绪不大正常的原因是什么（“虽然他‘正常’时也不大‘正常’”，涉谷快要被自己的双关逗笑了），再加上他听来的‘小道消息’以及此时大仓脸上明显可见的不愉快，関杰尼八的主唱几乎断定这两人丰富过头的内心戏。

‘神明大人啊，我做错什么了要陷进这两人的修罗场里。’小老头吐槽着，拿起毛巾弹起来，“好嘞，洗澡去洗澡去~”顺带按着也想跟着去洗澡的丸山，“里面位置满了你再等会。”

主唱的力道不容置疑，丸山沮丧地坐回自己的位置上，坐立难安，他用无措的眼神送走乐屋内仅剩的第三人，随后将视线转移到他的‘搭档’身上。大仓的椅子在他的斜对面，刚好是丸山能够装作不在意却又偷瞄到的角度，对方此时正背对着他套衣服。他们七个人认识的够久了，时间久而久之赤裸相见也已经习以为常。但丸山好歹跟大仓发生过肉体关系，一些原本自己也拥有的基本性征在大仓身上就有了不一样的意味。

丸山知道大仓的穿衣习惯，末子喜欢先穿上衣再套裤子，他轻而易举地钻进一件oversize的潮牌T恤，最近大仓正在拍一部偶像剧，塑形成功后的身体被艳丽的红黑配色布料盖住了，但这并不妨碍丸山任由自己的想象在脑袋里驰骋，每当大仓背对着自己跪趴在床上时伸展出来修长结实的腰线，已经隐约显型的腹肌触摸起来十分舒适。

还有大仓忠义的腿，笔直、肌肉匀称的腿总喜欢被藏在宽松的裤子下。就像现在大仓单脚踉踉跄跄地套进那条黑色哈林裤，末子的衣着品味很潮，但丸山还是更喜欢身上毫无衣物的他。

“tacchon?”丸山觉得自己的视觉已经为大仓打上一层滤镜了。终于穿着完成的大仓好奇地扭过头来。丸山又双叒情不自禁（不经大脑）地说出一句他会瞬间后悔的话：

“你能给我一个吻吗？”

大仓的表情说不上十分愿意或者厌恶，倒是难堪跟斟酌似的神情更刺痛着丸山。嚷嚷“饿死啦饿死啦”进来的村上打断了大仓的欲言又止，“你们…？”跟在身后的横山很快就察觉到气氛的微妙。

“没事，我去洗澡了。”丸山迅速反应过来，随意抓起一把衣服就去了澡堂。

“打住，我什么都不知道。”末子提前堵住两位前辈的询问。

被两道将信将疑的眼神直视着的感觉让大仓有些心虚地别过视线——他也不知道他心虚什么——尤其是面对村上那道犀利的眼神。

“tacchon可以处理好的，对吧？”不知什么时候冒出来的亮把一条浴巾丢到他怀里，用眼神示意浴室的方向。

那是丸山方才落下的毛巾。大仓泄了气妥协了。

简单的糊上沐浴露，丸山就靠在隔间内壁任由自来水冲在自己头上。他一直都不大喜欢巨蛋的浴室，水压很低，水不够热……不过他们一般都只是随便冲一下，回家后才泡个澡彻底放松。

此时丸山难得庆幸这里水温足够凉快了——他的发情期到了。

Alpha的发情期远不及Omega的那般激烈与漫长，而且发情周期短也不频繁。甚至使用抑制剂度过还不会对身体造成一定负担。丸山一直都没有太过在意自己发情期，又加上帮助大仓解决发情困扰时，自己也得到了足够的释放，某种程度上，丸山隆平的性生活十分有保障。

也许是因为最近自己的情绪太过低迷导致荷尔蒙失调…又加上刚刚演唱会时分泌过多肾上腺素…总之沐浴在冷水下的丸山胸腔窝着火气盯着自己已经抬起头来的兄弟有点不知所措。

手覆上自己的小腹一路滑下，脑内不禁浮起他们某次在浴室的性爱——无疑是丸山最无与伦比的一次体验——大仓趴在镜子前，怔怔地看着丸山从后面侵入，为自己被快感淹没的表情感到羞耻却又在丸山进得更深入的时候畅快地扬起笑容，随后大仓还给了他一个甜腻的深吻…….

对，想想大仓身体的触感，他的眼睛，他的声音还有诱人的信息素……丸山加快了手上的动作，他喘息着快达到临界点时，那条该死的绯闻不适时地窜了进来：大仓忠义与安田章大是一对AO恋人。

‘可恶！’欲望得不到发泄的愤怒促使他一拳砸向墙壁。

那阵子大仓跟安一起住了，虽然不是发情期，可能不代表什么，但也可能代表着什么。

‘不就是发情期解决搭档而已……’

被锦户支使去拿毛巾给丸山的大仓不情不愿地走进浴室，他最近还在纠结一些有关这位‘定期进行身体亲密接触’的竹马兼同事的定位。大仓还在被刚才乐屋里丸山的发言弄得不知所措，接着他就听到浴室内传来一声闷响。

“maru？”他闻声过去，昴刚刚已经出来，浴室应该只剩丸山了。

他悄悄隔间的门，随后敏锐地嗅到里面附在水汽下丸山的信息素，它们如雷雨似风浪，又像狂风一般侵蚀大仓身上的每一寸肌肤，他愣住了，Omega的本能使他臣服，因为他不用询问、里面的人早就感知到他的靠近并拉开了门。

“也帮帮我？”丸山的眼睛暗沉，将赤裸的身体展露在大仓面前。勃发的男根高挺着，他知道Alpha在暗示什么，情不自禁地咽了口唾沫，很快两人撞进一个混乱又急切的亲吻里。

丸山发情了。显然现实证实了这个结论。在莲蓬头下大仓瞬间被打湿，他打了个冷颤，接着就被丸山按在墙壁上用力地啃咬肩膀，Alpha似乎在发泄着怒火，他不解但只能顺从地任由对方粗暴地扯下裤子。

半勃的分身被另一根紧贴着碾压磨蹭，陌生的体验掺着被暴力对待的刺激意外得他并不讨厌，反倒被激起Omega本能的大仓，后穴开始分泌出润滑。“看看你的身体，大仓。”丸山贴着大仓的耳廓囔囔，过近的气息痒得他缩了缩脖子，面前的人坏笑着加快摩擦两人的速度，“你在为我发情。”

大仓呻吟着，从来都是他在发情状态下与丸山做爱，有自清晰的主意识还是第一次。他的脑袋被Alpha的信息素熏得足够迷乱却保持清醒，被迫促发的暖流一路沿着大腿滑至膝盖。只是一轮粗暴的摩擦，大仓就已经释放出来。

“真乖。”丸山将脱力的大仓揽到自己怀里，继而架起一只腿伸手去挑逗会阴与等待开采的穴口。这个姿势让丸山能够沉浸在大仓不断散发的甜腻信息素，因为他们有一阵没有标记彼此，大仓的味道再次纯净了，又回到那个诱人的、等待一个Alpha占有的Omega。

在丸山把手指推进去的同时用力吮吸了大仓的腺体一口。‘不能标记、不能标记’他提醒自己，却用着决绝且渴望的力度吮吸着。怀里的人开始挣扎：

“等…呜，maru不能…”

是的，他不能，但每次都想要占有…

丸山想起刚才大仓在乐屋的眼神——犹豫的，抽搐的，为难的眼神。

“是的，我不能。”丸山摸索着吻上那已经微微红肿的嘴唇，“你也不能是其他人的。”语毕Alpha挺身贯穿Omega最后的防线。

大仓带着哭腔叫出声来，他全然顾及不来是否有别人听到，还没完全准备好的后穴被强硬灌满，饱胀感比起以往每一次都要清晰。在丸山用力的冲撞下大仓只能靠着无力的双臂环住对方脖子好不让自己滑下去。

在Alpha催情下的Omega根本不需要过度太长的不应期，大仓的分身再次站起来，“maru……慢点…”他讨好地舔吻丸山的脸颊，在太阳穴、眼睛、鼻子上细细亲吻，大仓不知道丸山因什么情绪失控，只能本能地散发安慰的气息小心翼翼地附上对方的。

果然上一秒的狂澜逐渐因此变得温柔，被心上人亲吻的感觉很好——

想到这，丸山恍然顿了一下，他震惊且热切地观察面前已经凌乱不堪的大仓，大仓因他的停顿不解，又带着渴望地磨蹭着，丰满的嘴唇已经湿润红肿，宽大的潮牌上衣被自来水全数淋湿，眼眶泛红还沾上泪水……

他怎么就没想到呢？他喜欢上大仓了。

无故的情绪低落以及搅乱心绪的占有欲。

刚才还在怒气冲冲的Alpha瞬间红了脸。他是何等幸运才能与暗恋对象名正言顺的做爱啊……

变回那个平易近人丸山前辈，他说话开始结巴：“额…tacchon?会很痛吗？要不我用点沐浴露润…”

大仓一脸‘你没病吧’的表情打断他，趁着这个间隙把厚重的衣服脱掉，伸展出因性爱泛红的身体，很自然地抬手抵上丸山的胸口，“虽然不知道你怎么了但偶尔这样也不错…而且发情期是互相帮助的不是吗？”

丸山是爱死了大仓这副害羞又渴望的模样。他带着歉意以及无数的柔情吻上了对方微张的唇。

一切都变得不一样了，丸山的内心被无数温暖填满。他觉得每一个吻都带着蜜糖，每一次深入都带着舒展，感情让他的每一个动作都有意义了。最终丸山跟大仓同时释放，关山水龙头，他们坐在浴室的地板上浅浅接吻。

“我的发情期可能还有一阵，”丸山磨蹭大仓的发尾——上面沾满汗珠——压低声音诱惑着：“今晚来我家？”

大仓忠义被莫名其妙变得性感起来的丸山隆平撩得只能愣愣点头。

END


End file.
